


In this vacant world

by Salem_05



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, No Dialogue, No incest in this house ya nasties, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: The end of the world was always portrayed as loud. It was a battle, a fight for survival, to rise against the odds and come out victorious.However, as two brothers navigate the apocalypse, they find it to be anything but.
Relationships: Elias Lim/Gavin Ng (Past), Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng (Past), Jay Ko/Gavin Ng (Past)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Little to no dialogue in this fic, so don't expect full on conversations or anything like that.

The sky was a darkish grey that day, the flowers wilted under the barely shining sun and the blades of grass dripping with rain and a much darker substance.

It was quiet. So quiet, in fact, that you could hardly believe it was Earth.

One thing shattered the silence. It was a small sound, but nonetheless, it was there.

The sound of wheels squeaking against the ground became more audible as the seconds passed.

Gavin pulled the red wagon behind him, full of supplies such as food, water, and other vital objects. Glancing up ahead at his brother, he let out a weary sigh, exhaustion settling in his body.

Hearing this, the elder turned and walked towards him, offering a hand to take the wagon. There was a small nod of confirmation, and Stephen took the handle, walking up ahead with it.

The silence between the two brothers was probably odd from an outside perspective. But they had no words left to say, no tears left to cry, nothing to communicate verbally that would mean anything more than a look.

Words bring pain, the younger thought bitterly, some of the worst of them echoing in his mind as he tried to push them back.

"PLEASE STOP IT, DON'T!"

"You're nothing to me, never have been!"

"I'm sorry...I can't keep fighting.."

"I love you."

Gavin didn't realise he had stopped walking under a gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

The brothers eyes met, too kind and youthful to have experienced the pain and sadness thrust upon them, but full of it all the same.

With somber expressions, they continued forward into the vacant world together.


	2. Unspoken mantra

Gavin sat down on the tree stump with a sigh. He lifted the water bottle to his lips and swallowed the cooling water gratefully. It was a blessing that they had found water in this desolate wasteland that used to be home, let alone clean water.

He looked over at Stephen, who was also drinking the water like his life depended on it. Because, well, it did.

Pulling a small pastry from the bag on the wagon, the younger of the two survivors stared at it longingly. He knew it was stupid, but the almost meaningless piece of food sparked memories of when times were simpler, like when their mother baked for them, or when Ho-

Don't start reminiscing now. A voice in his head hissed, reminding him of one all too familiar, all too painful. Stay focused.

Reluctantly, he gave in, taking a bite of the pastry.

Some small part of him wanted to talk to his brother about the worries on his mind, about all the things bothering him and the memories plaguing him.

But he knew from experience that words brought pain. It was their unspoken mantra, one that kept them safe and calm, burying the trauma deep down in their throats.

Gavin was starting to get sick of their mantra.

But no matter what he thought of it, he couldn't voice it. He didn't really want to. It would make his brother upset. And he hated seeing his brother upset.

So he swallowed down the biting comments and any other words that threatened to surface, moving to lie down on the ground due to lack of a comfortable sleeping spot, letting the darkness consume him.

\------

Gavin's eyes fluttered open slightly. He blinked at the harsh sunlight, letting out a groan of-

Wait, sunlight?

Bolting upright, he looked around in a panic. Their supplies, food, and wagon were gone, leaving only an empty base.

With horror, he also noted that his brother was gone.

"Stephen..!" He choked out, gasping at the sound of his own voice which he had not used in months.

It was raspy and quiet, almost a whisper, yet somehow louder than anything he'd ever said. Perhaps because he hadn't said anything since-

Don't. Even. Think about it. You don't wanna go back there.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he wandered over to the spot where his brother had been, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong in what he was assuming.

He saw nothing to neither confirm nor deny his fears.

Maybe he wasn't really gone? Maybe he just took all the stuff and left me here on my own, I wouldn't blame him, no-one else seems to stick around, no-one else seems to want to stay alive long enough to leave anyway-

Then he heard the telltale squeaking of the wheels, and his fears and anxieties washed away immediately.

Stephen walked over with the wagon and placed it in the middle of their (temporary) home, slumping down onto the log with a sigh.

Some small part of Gavin asked why Stephen had taken the wagon if he knew he was coming back, but again, he pushed it to back of his mind.

Ignorance is bliss, after all.

And there was nothing more Gavin wanted than to be ignorant to their entire situation.

But he wasn't. This was real. It was a nightmare and he was living it.

And there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
